


Не кричать

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark, Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Чему учат в АНБУ? Прежде всего – не кричать





	Не кричать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Learn Not to Scream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/153920) by [uzumaki_rakku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_rakku/pseuds/uzumaki_rakku). 



В АНБУ учат многому.  
Учат не кричать, когда у глупого врага оказался чертовски меткий стрелок, и твой напарник убит  _прямо перед тобой_  и лежит с мечом в груди, двумя сембонами, торчащими из глазных щелей маски и тремя кунаями в затылке. Учат  _быстро шевелить задницей_  и убивать этих сволочей, всех до последнего, потому что, если твой товарищ по команде доверяет –  _доверял_  – тебе достаточно, чтобы умереть, не активируя подрывное дзюцу, тебе лучше убедиться, что ты не подведешь его и  _доставишь тело обратно жене и детям, чтоб тебя!_  
Учат не кричать, когда твой друг, твой, блядь,  _лучший друг_  просит самоубийственную миссию после смерти подруги – и  _получает ее_ , мать вашу! Можно врезать ему по маске так, что он пролетит полдеревни, можно поджарить его своим фирменным дзюцу, чтобы вбить в идиота хоть немного разума, но кричать – нельзя. Нельзя, даже когда он снимает расколотую маску и… и просто улыбается, печально и задумчиво, а потом уходит.  
Учат не кричать  _«Что вы творите, суки, это же дети, как вы можете?!!»_  преступникам, потому что всегда гораздо эффективнее их попросту убить. Учат не кричать от ужасов, которые приходится видеть. И в какой-то мере это даже помогает  _помнить_. Что у тебя по-прежнему миссия, которую надо выполнить, трупы, с которыми надо разобраться и еще… что у тебя по-прежнему есть дом, куда надо вернуться.  
 _(Страдай молча. Утешайся молча.  
Молча, всегда молча)._  
Учат не кричать, когда находишь тело  _брата, сестры, любимой, сына_  на полу в луже крови, грязи и  _смерти_. Учат, как хоронить, как бежать и как преследовать. Потому что ты хочешь найти то чудовище, что сделало это –  _и ведь находишь_. Тебе не нужны уроки пыток. Их ты выучиваешь сам. И почему-то, когда ты ловишь чудовище, ты тоже не позволяешь ему кричать, потому что ему придется стать свидетелем твоей ярости.  
Твоей молчаливой ярости.  
 _(Молча, всегда молча)._  
Учат не кричать, даже если ты вдруг решишь покончить с собой. Лучше бы научили не убивать себя, но этому нельзя научить, да и никто не смог бы научиться. Учат, как сделать все чисто (в целом) и безболезненно (зачем-то). И ты не будешь кричать, потому что некоторые вещи не должны быть услышаны, и, возможно, это не так уж и плохо – умереть, но, по крайней мере, ты умрешь  _дома_ , и это будет мирный конец. В некотором роде.  
Также учат  _не_  прятаться слишком хорошо, когда убиваешь себя – чтобы товарищи всегда могли найти тебя и выбить из тебя всю дурь. Но никто из них не будет кричать, потому что они – понимают. Увы, все они понимают. Ты не будешь кричать  _«Просто, блядь, дайте мне уже сдохнуть!»_ , и они не будут кричать  _«Хрен тебе, мы не отстанем!»_  – но вы все АНБУ, а АНБУ доносят свои мысли другими методами.  
Учат не кричать на похоронах, потому что  _«Эй, тут кое-кто пытается уснуть навсегда»_ , а затем ты взорвешься истеричным смехом или выкинешь еще что-то в таком духе, совершенно не подобающее настрою. Учат не кричать, потому что  _«Еще раз так заорешь – они могут проснуться»_ , а это уже не просто жутко, но еще и до невероятного глупо. Учат не кричать, потому что  _мертвые никогда не вернутся_ , и с этим нужно просто смириться.  
Учат не кричать, когда ты вскакиваешь спросонья от кошмара, и смерть под твоими веками в носу, в ушах, на языке, на коже, потому что ты на вражеской территории, и тебя  _ни за что на свете не должны услышать_. Или ты научишься душить свои вопли в зародыше, или твои товарищи придушат их за тебя. Или ты умрешь. Выбор прост. И ты учишься быстро, потому что чем больше рискованных миссий ты берешь, тем опаснее они становятся, и даже когда ты с головой уходишь в  _убитьвырезатьприкончить_ , умирать все равно неохота. Еще нет. Так что, чтобы тебе ни снилось, ты выучишься молчать.  
Логика происходящего на самом деле очень проста.  
Учебный процесс? Как бы не так.  
И маски – они действительно помогают против кошмаров. Потому что вместо  _лиц_ , вырезанных в памяти, остается лишь бездушность раскрашенных белых масок – и почему-то легче. Игнорировать.  
 _Понедельник: умер Кот. Вторник: исчезла Крыса. Среда: ушел Птица. Четверг: сломался Барсук. Пятница: вернулся Крыса. Суббота: появилась новая Птица. Воскресенье: у них новый Кот._  
И ты учишься не замечать, потому что ум и сердце отказываются забывать. Но, по крайней мере, когда все настолько обезличено, их смерти не отравляют твой мозг.  
 _Понедельник: Пес покончил с собой.  
Опять понедельник: появился новый Пес._  
Еще помогает помнить: кричать нельзя.  
Учат не кричать, когда с тебя наконец-то хватит, когда ты расхреначиваешь маску в миллионы фарфоровых брызг, но знаешь, что сердце уже разбито гораздо сильнее. И ты наконец-то находишь в себе силы уйти.  
И все равно…  
Помнишь.  
И будешь помнить вечно.  
Как не кричать.  
 _Потому что бывших АНБУ – не бывает._  
И даже в тиши собственного дома ты не издашь ни звука, когда проснешься от кошмара. Когда твои новые товарищи по команде умрут, ты не закричишь, потому что впереди еще много дел: убить врагов, доставить тела. И ты сделаешь то, что должен, и будешь молчать даже тогда, когда внутри не останется ничего, кроме сплошного крика.  
 _В АНБУ учат не кричать._  
И ты учишься.  
И никогда, никогда этого не забудешь.


End file.
